The betrayal
by millimorphasis
Summary: When Becky leaves for Florida Adam stays behind to work for the summer.
1. Flashbacks and Florida

(note) after watching episode one of season thirteen of degrassi this story popped in my head and I haven't been able to stop writing.

* * *

It was the last day of school. Becky would be leaving tomorrow for Florida and Adam dreaded being stuck in Toronto all summer alone. He had his friends of course but it just wouldn't be the same without Becky.

"You two are forever joined at the lips" drew complained as he walked past Becky and Adam in the hallway.

"Oh shut up Drew. As if you weren't the same with Bianca"

Becky pulled Adam back into the kiss and continued the kiss for about another five minutes. Once she pulled away Adam broke the silence.  
"Don't go"

"There's no way I can stay." She replied  
Adam let out a deep sigh and buried his face in Becky's neck.  
The bell rung. "My mom let me take the car so I could drive you home today" Adam said.

"How thoughtful" she smiled

"Let's go"

-  
(Flashback)  
Becky wrapped her legs around Adam as their tongues wrestled for dominance. He rolled them over on the bed so she could take control. Becky pulled away from the kiss as she sat on top of him. Straddling his waist.

"Did you order food for us?" Becky asked with a smile.

Adam still in a haze from the kissing looked up at her a bit confused. This caused her to chuckle  
"Earth to Adam"  
"Huh? ... Oh ... Yeah I ordered pizza. It's probably already here." He answered.  
Drew was downstairs with Bianca celebrating that the Torres brothers had the house to themselves for the weekend since their parents were gone for their anniversary.

"Let's go eat" Becky beamed as she jumped off of Adam and put her shoes back on. He sat up and put a shirt on. The two had been together for over a year. Becky was there for every surgery despite her parents objections to their relationship. He had become very comfortable around her and she was the only person who he would let see him shirtless.  
Eventually her parents saw how happy Adam made her and warmed up to him a bit.  
Adam followed her downstairs to where Bianca and Drew we're eating.

"I hope you left us some" Adam stated as he looked over at Drew.

"I thought you'd be up there longer so I only got three pieces in" Drew smirked.

"Shut up" Adam quickly replied not wanting Becky to get upset. Drew knew Becky wouldn't compromise her beliefs but he did hope his little brother would get laid soon. This weekend being the perfect opportunity since they had the house to themselves.

Adam blinked hard realizing he was at work. He kept finding himself reminiscing about Becky and their good times. It wasn't going unnoticed. Drew kept catching Adam staring at random things while the kids were running around

"Wake up Adam!" Drew yelled from across the gym then laughed.


	2. Summertime summertime

I have to say thank you to all those who are reviewing. I'm glad someone is reading. Hopefully you'll like this next chapter and will keep reading.

* * *

Once Adam found out there was a position open at the local movie theatre for nights and weekends he quickly applied. The job was simple and the money would come in handy. Especially for what he had planned when Becky returned from Florida.

The interview went well and he was hired on the spot. The summer was going by pretty quickly between the two jobs and Skype-Ing with Becky every moment he could.

(Flashback)

First thing in the morning Adam hurried downstairs with his sheets in his arms. He rushed past Drew and stuffed his sheets into the washer as fast as he could and drowned them in soap. Once he started the machine Drew walked in behind him.

"Washing your sheets again little bro?"

"Yeah" Adam mumbled in return.

Drew let out a sigh as he thought about how to word his next statement. After a few moments he broke the awkward silence.

"Why don't you just tell Becky that you need a little release? I mean isn't there other stuff you two can do that isn't sex?"

"The other night... I asked if I could ... Ugh I can't believe I'm telling you this. I asked if I could like grind on her a bit and she got kind of upset" he answered as he stared at his sheets going round and round in the machine.

Drew looked in Adams direction in confusion "it's not like that's sex bro"

"She said that's part of being intimate with each other. I told her I won't ask again. Things were fine after that"

"Looks like you're going to have to invest in some lotion and tissues"

Adam groaned in frustration "she got on my case about that... Why do you think I'm washing my sheets so often? She said I shouldn't do it."

"Whoa whoa whoa ... You can't .. You know, because Becky told you not to? Dude it's your body! I'm sorry but you need to start worrying a little more about yourself"

"Can we just drop it Drew? This isn't your problem" Adam asked sounding defeated.

"Yeah.. I'll drop it" Drew replied a little too quickly. "Just figure out what you're going to tell mom when she realizes you're washing your sheets three times a week"


	3. Hello my love

"Hello my love" Adam beamed as he greeted Becky over Skype. His smile from ear to ear.

"Hey" she replied with a sad tone to her voice. Her face showing signs of something on her mind.

"You ok?"

"Oh... Yeah. Sorry I'm just so tired... It's two in the morning over here" she answered.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll let you go to bed. I just got in from the theatre and just wanted to tell you I miss you."

"Adam, I love you"

"I love you too Becky" he paused and studied her face for a moment "are you sure nothing's wrong? I can go down there."

"No" she answered quickly "I'm just tired sweetheart"

"Ok, I will text you tomorrow. Goodnight" Adam replied with a tinge of sadness. He was hoping to talk to her longer but he understood she needed rest. Once he turned off the laptop he went downstairs. Suddenly having the urge to eat. He tiptoed as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake his parents or Drew. However, once he made it into the kitchen he noticed Drew sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Adam asked. Somewhat disappointed in the fact that he didn't have the kitchen all to himself.

Drew chuckled and scooped another spoon into his mouth. After chewing he mumbled "trouble in paradise?"

Adam took a breath and looked in Drew's direction "am I transparent?"

"You've been fine. All of a sudden you've got that look on your face, like something's bothering you. I figure it's Becky. It's always the girlfriend. I've learned that from experience"

"Something's up With her. She seems down" Adam finally admitted knowing that Drew wouldn't stop until he got the details.

"Maybe she just misses home" Drew replied. It was quiet for a bit. Both of them thinking about what Drew just said.

"Mark this day on the calendar. Drew Torres actually made me feel better." Adam chuckled.  
-

Adam went up to his bedroom after eating some cereal. It was late but he wasn't tired. He sat down on his bed and opened safari on his phone. He googled jewelry shops in his area. After finding the closest he saved the info in his contacts then started to think about the last conversation he had with Becky's dad

(Flashback)

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" Mr. Baker asked as he cornered Adam and separated him from the crowd at the family bar-be-que.

"I love her. My intentions are to keep her happy"

"Keeping her happy? ... How?" Mr. Baker questioned in somewhat of a rude tone.

"Listen I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm just going to tell you exactly what you want to know. Our love is innocent. I don't pressure her and never will. You have nothing to worry about with me sir." Adam stated. Realizing his harsh tone he quickly added "again, I have nothing but respect for you. For your family and your beliefs. I mean after all you're the reason why Becky is who she is... I have to thank you for that" Adam smirked as he said that last sentence. Hoping her dad would understand him.

"If you ever hurt my daughter,Adam , I "

"With all due respect sir. I apologize for cutting you off, but with my track record with girls chances are she would be the one hurting me"

"Your track record?"

"No, I just mean girls don't usually like me. You know, the trans thing. I've never gotten this far with a girl without her hurting me by not getting over me being trans or something in that area."

"Becky tells me you've had all your surgeries" Mr. Baker stated.

"I have"

Mr. Baker nodded at Adam. Taking in this information.  
Becky walked in just at that moment.  
"Adam, I've been looking all over for you" she said.

"I was just having a conversation with your dad" Adam replied calmly.

Becky gave her dad a look as if to say to leave Adam alone and grabbed his hand. Pulling him away and back to the bar-be-que.

(Note) sorry that I'm not replying to the reviews directly but I read each and every one. I appreciate every review I get and thank you guys so much for reading!


	4. These are the rules

(Flashback)  
Becky's parents were off with Luke for the day at a church function. Becky stood behind to study for an upcoming test. She had the house to herself on a Saturday and had to take advantage of how quiet it was with everyone gone. Two hours into her studying she received a text.

-text from Adam- hey gorgeous, open the door.

Becky smiled and hopped up, then sprinted to the door. Opening it with eagerness. She wasn't expecting him since he was supposed to be out with Eli. The moment the door opened Adam had Becky in his arms, kissing her as if it was the last time. Moments passed and she pulled away for air. Smiling wide.  
"Where did that come from?"

"I just ate and I wanted your lips for dessert" he answered as he led her over to the couch.  
Becky giggled as she sat down on his lap. He leaned into the couch and got comfortable. She leaned in right after him and pressed her lips softly against his. It wasn't long before they were full on in a heated make out session. Becky moved her hands a little lower than the usual spot she kept them at, Adams neck. Enjoying her touch, he puffed his newly healed chest out. Her hands trailed even lower as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and held it there. Adam groaned and climbed on top of Becky. Spreading her legs apart and settling between. His shorts and her panties the only barrier between them due to him pushing up her dress. Feeling him through his shorts, all Becky could do was smile at the thought of how turned on he was. Just as he began to leave open mouth kisses on her neck Becky gripped Adams shoulders and pushed him away  
"We have to stop!" She squeaked

Adam said nothing and just pulled away and sat up trying to catch his breath.  
"It felt so good.. If I didn't stop right now then I wouldn't have stopped at all Adam"

He didn't say a word. Nor did he make eye contact. His eyes glued to the floor as he just nodded in response.

"Please don't make me feel bad about this. You know my beliefs"

"I don't want you to feel bad at all. I didn't expect it to go that far. I wasn't thinking"

"Neither was I" Becky replied.

"I have an idea. What if we agree on some rules? You know, so this doesn't happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"For example, no touching me anywhere but my neck and arms when we kiss" Adam answered hopeful that she would agree to this.  
Becky thought about It for a moment.  
"No kissing my neck" she said in return causing Adam to laugh and agree.

Adam blinked a few times realizing that yet again he was off in LaLa land while he should be paying attention. He parked the car and looked up at the jewelry store and double checked the address on his phone. He took his time getting out and walking into the store. Summer camp was over and he had collected his last paycheck from each job. An older man greeted him when he walked in.

"Good afternoon son, my name is Howard. How can I help you today?" The old man asked with a gentle smile.

"I called about the promise rings earlier." Adam answered shyly.

Howard smiled. "Yes, I have some ready for you to look at."  
Howard then pulled out one of the cases that was behind glass and put it down. The rings all looked like smaller versions of engagement rings.

"Wow, these are all nice."

"How much are you looking to spend son?"

"I can spend between fifteen hundred and two thousand. But I want a real diamond. Is that enough for a real diamond?"

"That's more than enough. Now in that price range are these" Howard pointed to the fancier looking rings. Adams eyes landed on a pink stone.  
"This is a diamond?" He questioned.

"Yes. That's a pink diamond on a platinum band."

"I like that one. I think she will too." Adam smiled.

"I can sell that one for sixteen hundred, and I'll throw in the engraving too." Howard smiled as he held out the ring for Adam to look at.

"I'll take it!"


	5. The confession

It had been about an hour since Becky's flight had arrived and Adam still hadn't gotten a text or call. He understood that she had to be a bit jet lagged but figured she would still want to see him as soon as possible. At least he knew that's what he wanted. Instead of calling or texting he decided it would be best to walk to her house and give her the promise ring.  
He tried to keep his walking at a regular pace even though all he wanted to do was run the rest of the way. Finally after what felt like forever he made it to her front steps. The nerves set in and he paused for a moment at the bottom of the steps while trying to think of what to say. Taking a minute to compose himself, he took a deep breath he walked up the steps slowly, rang the bell and waited. Luke opened the door and smirked  
"I'll send her out" he stated rudely and almost closed the door in Adams face. Adam was used to this kind of behavior from Luke. Luke hadn't gotten over Adam being transgender. Even Becky's parents had come around eventually when they saw how happy Adam made her but Luke seemed to be a lost cause. Adam waited patiently until Becky finally came outside. He wrapped his arms around her waist instantly and hugged her as if it had been years. Becky returned the hug with just as much force.

"I missed you so much" he said muffled into her neck.

"I missed you too" she answered.

They held each other for a long while. Eventually Adam pulled away and pecked her lips softly.

"I have something for you" he stated nervously as he pulled the small ring box out of his pocket.  
Becky instantly began to shake her head no as her eyes went wide.

"Relax, it's not an engagement ring." He paused as he took her hand and slid the ring on. "It's a promise ring. I promise you that one day. Somewhere in our future, we will take that next step and get married. " he smiled.

"Adam" she whined.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't want this?" He asked with confusion.

Becky had a tortured look on her face. "I have to tell you something" she said as she clung to his shirt. "And you're going to hate me for it"

Adam searched her face for a clue as to what she was going to say.

"I-I cheated ... In Florida ... Sex"  
She choked out.

Adam showed no emotion at first. He carefully grabbed her hands and finger by finger he pulled his shirt out of her grasp then took a few steps back.

"Adam please... I know I've hurt you but please..." Becky begged as she took a few steps closer to him.

"Becky ..." Adam stepped back as she got closer. "I don't think it's safe for you to be around me right now" he said calmly. "Who knows what I could do to you."  
Becky began to cry and he just watched for a moment. In an instant he went from not being able to see her upset to watching her cry harshly and not want to do a thing about it. Eventually he just walked away. Pushing his hands deep into his pockets as he walked.  
Adam just walked and walked until his feet hurt. It wasn't until about midnight that he decided to go home. Mostly because he knew that by that time his parents would be asleep. He snuck in with ease and made it into his bedroom without waking anyone. Finally deciding to pull out his phone and look at it.  
57 missed calls from Becky and voicemail after voicemail. Not even wanting to hear her voice he just cleared the messages and went next into his email to clear those.

'I am still in love with you' being the name of the last email he decided to open it and see what she had to say.

'Adam, I don't expect you to forgive me. I just feel the need to explain that this wasn't because of you. You have been the most amazing man I have ever met in my entire life. I need you to know that this has nothing to do with you being transgender. I'm sure your mind went there at some point.  
To give you more of an explanation of what happened, I spent a lot of time at the pool. Yes, I was the only female lifeguard. I got tons of attention for it. There was one guy, another lifeguard, who was interested in me. He was after me all summer and I just let myself get caught up in how much attention he gave me. That and I let Luke get into my head by building this guy up.  
MY LOVE, I SCREWED UP! I've most likely messed up the best thing I've ever had. I love you more than anything and cannot even imagine how much I've hurt you. Please please please consider continuing out relationship. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I love you,  
Becky. '

He scoffed and closed his email app then set his phone to charge. Adam laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.


	6. Mr Bakers request

The doorbell rang. Adam called out from the kitchen to the rest of the house "I GOT IT" to let his mom know that he would get the door. He sighed as he got up from the kitchen table. It was somewhere around noon and Adam had just gotten up out of bed. He was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts but after the night before he really didn't care who saw him shirtless. Adam opened the door and his eyes went wide.  
Mr. Baker was standing at the door with a serious look on his face.  
"Can I help you?" Adam questioned in a serious tone as he stepped aside to let Mr. Baker in.

"I came to talk to you about Becky. I'm sure you had to know that's why I'm here. And for heavens sake put on a shirt."

Adam already in a crappy mood snapped "you came to my house! And there's nothing to talk about!"

"Listen, I'm not here to argue Adam. She told me everything." Mr. Baker replied in a calming voice.

Adam mumbled in return "oh, I'm sure she didn't tell you everything"

"I'm not proud. She did tell me everything... Adam, I came here to ask you to please... Forgive my daughter."

Adam got angrier "NO! ... Are you kidding?! I waited and never pressured her and she has sex with some random guy in Florida?"

Mr. Baker cringed as Adam spoke. "I know that she made a huge mistake, but you make her happier than I've ever seen her and even after all we have been through I think you're what's best for her. She's been crying all night. I hate seeing her like this."

"She did this to herself. And you know what, tell her I want my ring back."

Hearing Adam yelling from the other room Audra came in. "What's going on?"

A frustrated Adam replied "Becky and I broke up and now her dad wants me to forgive her for screwing some dude."

"Excuse me?" Audra questioned.

"Don't disrespect my daughter please. I know she hurt you but there's no need to be vulgar."

"Adam, go upstairs. I want to talk to Mr. Baker for a moment"  
Adam looked at his mother and saw the 'don't test me' look so he let out a deep breath and walked off.

It had been one full week of dodging phone calls, emails and texts from Becky. Today was the first day of school. Knowing he would have to see Becky sometime today Adam was just dreading walking into Degrassi. Slowly he walked up the steps and into the hallway. His palms sweaty as he wiped them on his jeans as he walked. He made it to his assigned locker and opened it, then opened his backpack and took out some extra notebooks. Adam placed the extra notebooks in and closed his locker. Just as he closed it he saw the bright and noticeable curls that were hidden behind the door.  
"Clare!" Adam smiled as he pulled her in for a hug.  
This took Clare by surprise. She hugged him in return and smiled as she did so.  
"I have to hurry to class but find me during lunch?" She questioned.

"Of course!" He replied. Clare ran off and Adam finally felt at ease. Just as he walked down the hall near the gym he hear a tiny, timid voice. Almost a whisper.  
"Adam?"

He turned around and saw Becky standing there. Just as beautiful as the first time he saw her. His stomach turned.  
"Please just leave me alone Becky." He begged.

"I... I was told you wanted your ring." She whispered and held the ring box out. Adam looked down at the box for a moment then reached out and grabbed it carefully. He didn't want any contact with her due to his disgust over what she did.  
"Can I ask... Why? I just don't understand. I've read your emails and texts. Listened to your voicemails and I just don't get it."

"I had a lapse in judgement"

"That's it?" He questioned.

"I believed his lies... He kept telling me these wonderful things."

"Like what?"

She paused for quite a bit then blurted out "he said my parents would love it if I was with him and that people at the church wouldn't look at me funny if I chose him over you."  
This again got Adam riled up. He yelled "this bullshit was still an issue?! I thought you got past all of that!"

"I did ... Like I said, I got caught up in his lies Adam. He said he loved me. He said I was his perfect girl. I've lost the love of my life for a stupid fling!"

"Why the hell are you yelling? I'm the one who got cheated on! Fuck, I stuck with you for two years and didn't even get close to getting laid!"

"Please watch your language. This is still me you're taking to."

"I can talk to you however the fuck I want! You've lost my respect... And that's all you have to say? You won't screw me but you'll screw some random dude? Then tell me to watch my language when I'm pissed about it?"

Becky began to tear up "I wasn't thinking and my intentions were never to hurt you!"

"Whatever Becky. Goodbye." Adam growled as he walked away. Stuffing the ring box into his pocket as he walked.


End file.
